Infinity (Clumsy's Version)
Statistics Infinity is a fusion element of Time & Space, with a cost of 300 diamonds. It's color palette consists of silver and white. Infinity is known to create continuous moves (the ult mostly), and does not do infinite damage. Spells 'Endless Eradication (Blast Spell)' "User creates a small beam that travels from opponent to opponent while dealing moderate damage" The caster fires a small beam of infinite power that will normally travel to another player. Once the player is hit, the beam will bounce off by turning left or right. If the beam hits someone else, it will bounce off of them and viceversa unless it hits a wall or it disappears on its own. This spell deals 250 damage, consumes 300 mana, with a 5 second cooldown. '' 'Cosmetic Whip (AoE Spell) ''"User throws a cosmetic whip that grabs an opponent and throw them into the ground while dealing high damage"'' The caster throws a long, silver whip from his hands. If the whip grabs an opponent, it will constrict him and the caster will throw him into the ground while dealing some high damage and forming a small crater around the opponent. If the whip doesnt hit, it will retract back to the caster. This spells deal 350 damage, consumes 450 mana, with a 5 second cooldown. '''Infinite Power (Healing Spell) "User forms 3 infinity symbols around him that gives the user infinite healing over time" The caster is granted 3 symbols of infinity that will orbit around him. Over time, the symbols will begin to heal the caster for a while until all three fade away. If there is a party, only 1 symbol will orbit around each party member. This spell does 30 hp per second, consumes 400 mana, with a 15 second cooldown. 'Everlasting Eternity (Body Spell)' "User is granted infinite energy that gives them the infinite halo above them" The caster forms a bunch of infinity symbols in the form of a halo above them. As the halo forms, a white, pulsing aura of pure energy is created by the halo. This energy protects the caster from any spells while healing them for 2.5 seconds if they are damaged. Therefore, giving them the power of eternity. This spells does 25 hp if damaged, consumes 300 mana, with a 20 second cooldown. 'Lemniscate (Ultimate Spell)' "User creates three symbols of infinity which turn into gateways to the infinite dimension, which will continuously fire infinite symbols at selected opponents until they are warped back, unless the user presses the I key" The caster creates 3 rotating symbols of infinity which turn into warps instantly. If a player is cought in the warp, they will be transported into the infinite dimension. In the dimension, 3 warps will continuously fire infinite symbols at the players for a given time until they are warped back into the real dimension. Alternatively, the caster can cancel it early by pressing the I key. This spell deals up to 30 damage per symbol fired at a player, consumes 1000 mana, with a 120 second cooldown. Trivia 1) Lemniscate is another name for the infinity symbol.